


В цветении

by Humano_Xama



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: F/M, Golgari, Gruul, Ravnica, Selesnya
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humano_Xama/pseuds/Humano_Xama
Summary: Домри Раде, пережив гильдейский обряд Погребения, стал настоящим Груулом, а главное – мироходцем. Во время посвящения вспыхнула его Искра и привела его в Найю, а затем обратно в Равнику. Но он, не понимая сути своего дара, сделал ошибочные выводы, имевшие тяжелые и далеко идущие последствия...





	1. Ростки

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит спустя некоторое время после рассказа официального сторилайна The Burying, Part 1 и The Burying, Part 2, by Adam Lee  
> (Погребение, перевод Jacinta).

Заканчивалась весна.  
Этот дом был не настолько приличным, чтобы в него не могли пробраться подростки, которым было больше некуда пойти вдвоем. Но все же он стоял в порядочном квартале, где никто не шатался по лестницам днем, поэтому парочку не беспокоили. Они пристроились на подоконнике перед последним лестничным пролетом, ведущим к заколоченному выходу на крышу. Пахло пылью, краской и цветущей сиренью из открытой форточки над их головами. С улицы внизу слышались далекие голоса.  
Катия сидела на высоком и узком подоконнике, чуть боком, отвернув от Домри Раде колени, прикрытые подолом легкого платья. Сидя, она была чуть выше его ростом, и склонила голову к кавалеру, окутав лица их обоих ворохом золотистых локонов. Руки Катии обхватили плечи Домри, его же ладони ездили по ее спине, безуспешно пытаясь нащупать хоть какую-нибудь лазейку-застежку в почти прозрачном, но совершенно закрытом платье эльфийской девочки из Селезнии. Они обнимались так крепко, что их одежда вспотела насквозь, и целовались так яростно, что не хватало воздуха.   
Наконец они оторвались друг от друга, чтобы отдышаться. Домри приоткрыл зажмуренные до слез глаза. Спереди платье Катии оказалось в грязных разводах – он ходил в безрукавке на голое тело, а мылся не сказать чтобы часто. Губы девочки вздулись от его жарких и не слишком умелых поцелуев. Юбка ее платья задралась почти до пояса.   
Это была великолепная возможность. Распаленный желанием, Домри схватил подружку за колени и попытался раздвинуть ее плотно сжатые ноги.  
– Не здесь! – едва ворочая языком, возразила Катия.  
Он нехотя убрал руки. – Опять... А где?   
– Ну не здесь. Пожалуйста, – девочка спрыгнула с подоконника, одернула платье и поправила волосы. – Я не могу так. У нас каждый раз все эти этажи, подворотни... Давай уже завтра пойдем туда, где... – Катия огляделась, словно только сейчас заметив лестницу и чужие двери, – где красиво. Куда-нибудь в лес.  
Домри вздохнул.  
Некоторые округа Равники он знал как свои пять пальцев, но именно в тех местах, где он лучше всего ориентировался, не было и близко ничего такого, что селезнийка могла бы счесть красивым. Катия жила в одном из самых великолепных районов Равники – в квартале под названием Плетеница, в гильдейском общинном особняке из белого мрамора, стоявшем в кружевных древесных зарослях. Домри Раде не подходил к нему ближе, чем позволяли эти деревья, служившие одновременно и садом, и живой изгородью, понимая, что Груулу там не место.   
Сам Домри жил в трущобе на горе, в хижине, построенной поверх крыши другой хижины, и выше нее лепились к склону еще много ярусов жилищ из грубого кирпича и плетеных ширм. У подножия горы лежали руины городских строений. Сквозь них прорастали могучие деревья, охватывая камни медленными тяжкими объятиями, и год за годом разъединяли их и раздавливали. Стоки с горы образовывали мелкие болотца, и в них отдыхали дикие буйволы, которые, когда на них нападала ярость, довершали разрушения, растаптывая в пыль все, что попадалось на пути стаду. Домри находил это завораживающим, но Катия, как он был уверен, не оценит груульскую жизнь. Селезнийцы направляли природу так, чтобы деревья, травы и лозы врастали в белоснежный мрамор, не повреждая его, но становясь частью восхитительного замысла единения.   
Поэтому им двоим ничего не оставалось, кроме как прятаться по чужим дворам, чердакам и беседкам. И каждая попытка юного Груула наконец сблизиться с подружкой по-настоящему заканчивалась ее отказом. Катии совершенно не нравилась обстановка вокруг.  
Но у него еще было время на раздумья о том, куда отправиться завтра   
Держась за руки, Домри и Катия по крутой лестнице спускались с этажа на этаж. Им навстречу поднимались жители дома, провожая их подозрительными взглядами. Когда парочка добралась до низа, в последнем на их пути окне уже зажегся уличный фонарь. Хлопнула дверь за их спинами, и они вышли в вечернее тепло.  
Раде проводил Катию до Плетеницы. Они то и дело останавливались и целовались прямо посреди улицы, мешая народу на вечернем променаде. При прощальном объятии у высоких ажурных ворот сада он, как и приличествовало посвященному Груулу, уверенно обшарил подружку сзади ниже пояса, не встретив от нее особого сопротивления. Трое рослых эльфов-караульных, вооруженных веерными граблями с острыми лучами, годившимися в равной степени и как оружие, и как садовые инструменты, посмотрели на подростков пристально, но без осуждения.   
– Ты найдешь, куда нам пойти? – прошептала юная эльфийка ему на ухо.  
– Конечно. Конечно. Я придумаю место.  
– Лес, ладно? – с надеждой уточнила она.  
Домри скривился. Он понадеялся было, что Катия забудет о своей просьбе. Ему вновь не захотелось сейчас задумываться об этом, но все же пришлось.   
Ну какой лес посреди города...   
Вечер начинал терять свою прелесть. Задача все же была невыполнимой.   
Он поплелся прочь от селезнийского квартала в трущобы.   
По мере того, как дорога постепенно поднималась в гору, сам подросток погружался в мрачные размышления. Его Погребение состоялось уже довольно давно. Тогда он стал полноправным Груулом, и не только. Обряд прошел настолько странно и потрясающе, что об этом было невозможно никому рассказать. Честно говоря, Домри и сам толком не понял, каким образом с ним случилось то, что случилось, и как это называлось. Но он догадывался, что произошедшее возвысило его не только над своей гильдией, но и над всей Равникой. Некая странная сила выдернула его из могилы и сквозь пустоту утянула его в иной мир. И, хотя потом он так же непостижимо перенесся обратно в Равнику и с тех пор пребывал здесь, Домри чувствовал, что ему открылась великая тайна. Он очень хотел поделиться ею с кем-нибудь, но знал, что его в лучшем случае обзовут сумасшедшим, и поэтому молчал. Однако кое в чем другом он все еще оставался никем. Его ровесники еще до своих посвящений спали с девчонками, а Домри с этим никак не везло. И вот теперь, когда все наконец складывалось так взаимно и так удачно, подружка попросила о невыполнимом.  
Домри был нужен настоящий лес, пронизанный живым солнцем и играющий тенью, многоголосый от пения птиц, расцвеченный цветами и плодами, буйный и прекрасный. Но ни Груулы, ни Селезния, не говоря уж о Голгари или Симиках, не могли ему   
этого дать.  
Стемнело. Фонари стали встречаться на пути на гору все реже и горели через один. На разбитой дороге валялся мусор, и Домри споткнулся о жестянку. От досады на все происходящее он с силой по ней наподдал. Банка с грохотом врезалась в скрюченный фонарный столб, давно утративший лампу.  
Громовое эхо прокатилось по темному небу позади. Он обернулся и поднял голову.  
Выше городских огней, выше патрульной линии Скайеков, во мраке полыхнула зарница и вновь с оттяжкой ударил гром. Будет гроза, понял Домри, но не сегодня. Этой ночью она соберет силы, а завтра после заката опустится на город.  
И в то мгновение, когда новая вспышка озарила ночь над шпилями Равники, что-то словно вспыхнуло и в его голове тоже.   
А что если попробовать...   
Кажется, теперь он сообразил, куда отправиться с Катией, и как именно это сделать.  
Домри резко развернулся и помчался назад с горы.


	2. Цветы

***

С дороги, которая вела обратно в Плетеницу, Домри, завидев в темном небе мраморно-древесные венцы на крышах, подсвеченные зеленым и белым, свернул в сторону и вниз, к дикой сиреневой роще в холмистой низине.  
Одуряющий запах сирени, предвещая близкую грозу, переполнял долину под холмом и выливался далеко за ее пределы. Домри, еще не успев вступить в рощу, уже чувствовал себя так, как будто его утопили в бочке с вином. Соцветия висели в темноте, плотные, словно гроздья винограда. Черное небо ворчало, как зверь, и они тяжело покачивались от глухих громовых раскатов, истекая липким нектаром. Домри слизнул каплю со своей руки, но поморщился и сплюнул – сиреневый мед был неимоверно горьким на вкус.  
Роща лежала между владениями Груулов и Селезнии, но ни те, ни другие так и не смогли в полной мере заявить свои права на нее. Селезнийцы подступились было к ничейным зарослям, запустили вурмов, чтобы те взрыхлили землю, но природа сопротивлялась – зрелая одичавшая сирень не хотела расти по замыслу садовников, и они отложили свои усилия на неопределенный срок. Для Груулов же это место было слишком близко к ненавистной цивилизации, и кланы пренебрегли долиной.  
Однако роща все же осталась за их гильдией. Подземные ходы и пещеры, прорытые селезнийскими вурмами среди холмов, груульские мальчишки, поколение за поколением, облюбовали для своих детских, а порой и не очень, игр. Сами туннели понемногу осыпались и со временем стали непроходимыми, хотя входные гроты еще держались. Но земля все равно оседала, и уже со времен детства Домри там никто не бывал.  
Юный Груул шел напрямик через заросли, и, когда он добрался до первого входа в пещеры, у него разболелась голова от предгрозовой духоты и аромата сирени, а кожа его была вся облеплена мелкими цветочками. Первый же найденный Домри вход зарос бурьяном и кустами так, что подростку пришлось работать руками и ногами, чтобы пролезть внутрь. Исцарапавшись до крови по самые локти, пропоров подошвы сандалий об обломки веток, Домри освободил вход, заглянул внутрь и при свете новой зарницы увидел лишь неглубокий осыпающийся грот, в котором мог поместиться лишь он сам в одиночку, да и то на четвереньках. Он махнул рукой и пошел искать следующую пещеру.  
Оказалось, что и ее завалило. Повоевав с порослью и ветками, Домри влез внутрь и даже сумел выпрямиться во весь рост, но на первом же шаге уперся в гору земли, и от его движения с потолка посыпалась труха от гнилых досок.  
Со следующей пещерой все оказалось еще хуже. Вход зиял черной дырой, возле него в траве белели кости, и изнутри тянуло чем-то перебродившим, еще более приторным, чем запах сирени вокруг. Кажется, в глубине грота кто-то обитал, но, к счастью, он не желал показываться. Юный Груул, само собой, не стал заглядывать внутрь пещеры, а ушел оттуда на цыпочках и очень поспешно.  
В конце концов, обойдя еще несколько пещер, с трудом уже ломая ветки и вырывая траву непослушными руками, натыкаясь то на гору земли, то на провал в полу, Домри наконец нашел то, что искал.  
Это был небольшой проход под землю из-под холма, резко уходивший вниз на глубину примерно по пояс подростку, и образовывавший узкую пещеру, в которой теперь, после обвалов, могли поместиться лишь двое, и то полулежа. Потолок в пещере был укреплен досками – вероятно, мальчики Груулов использовали это место как штаб. Доски были подперты от пола шестом с рогатиной, и держались только на этой ненадежной опоре. Если бы шест сломался или выпал, то потолок обвалился бы, и в пещеру обрушилась бы изрядная толща земли.  
Домри спрыгнул в подземную яму и легонько покачал шест рукой.  
С потолка ему на голову сразу же посыпалась труха и упали несколько комков грязи. По голому плечу Домри пробежал кто-то прыткий и отвратительно многоногий.  
Это было именно то, что нужно.  
Юный Груул выбрался наружу под торжествующие всполохи зарниц и триумфальные раскаты грома. Вразвалочку он пошел прочь из рощи, чтобы вернуться сюда будущей ночью, уже не одному.

***

– Ка-ти-я-а-а!  
Одна из стен селезнийского особняка примыкала почти вплотную к внешней древесной ограде Плетеницы. Катия упоминала, что ее окна смотрят не на сад, а в соседний квартал, и Домри, стоя на засыпающей вечерней улице, пытался докричаться до подружки.  
– Катия-а-а! Выходи-и-и!  
В открытых окнах особняка мерцали уютные ночники за легкими шторами, а в закатном небе собирались черные тучи. Гроза, копившая силы всю прошлую ночь, с рассветом затаилась за горизонтом Равники, но вновь вышла на бой, едва село солнце. Домри на мгновение задумался, не напроситься ли самому в гости к Катии. Он был уверен, что сегодня его впустят внутрь, и это относилось не только к проходу в Плетеницу. Но свободолюбивый юный Груул не должен был оказываться среди всех этих отвратительно хрупких хитросплетений живых веток и каменных жилок. Поэтому подросток потряс головой, отгоняя мимолетный соблазн, и вновь заорал на весь квартал:  
– Выходи гуля-а-а-ать!  
– Да заткнешься ты или нет? – визгливо возмутился женский голос из окна дома на противоположной стороне улицы, но юная эльфийка уже спешила к Домри из калитки в изгороди. Не успел он вдохнуть воздух после крика, как они оказались в объятиях друг друга. Катия первая начала целовать его с такой жаркой готовностью, какой он и не ожидал. Ее сладко-мятный язычок скользнул ему в рот, а сам Домри коснулся языком ее передних зубов, гладких на ощупь, как крохотные зеркальца, и еще несколько мгновений юный Груул не думал вообще ни о чем.  
Но затем он все же отстранился, нехотя разомкнув руки.  
– Пойдем, мы собирались, – хрипло пробормотал он, облизывая губы.  
Катия с сомнением взглянула на небо. – Может, все же к нам? Я не хочу попасть под грозу в лесу.  
– Там не будет грозы.  
Едва Домри вспомнил о том, что им предстояло, как ему стало тревожно. А вдруг ничего не получится? Вдруг то, что он задумал, пойдет совсем не так, как в прошлый раз? Он ощутил, как по спине поползли ледяные мурашки ужаса. Нет, этого не должно произойти. Он счастливчик, приближенный к духам могучих предков своего племени, благословленный способностью выходить за пределы тесного города в бескрайние джунгли, и этот дар никогда его не подведет.  
И тем более, не сегодня, когда он _пойдет_ не один и наконец станет мужчиной.  
– Не будет, правда, – продолжил он. – Там бывает дождь, но потом опять светит солнце, такое яркое и горячее, какого ты здесь никогда не видела. И все растет и цветет, и там водятся тысячи разных зверей, есть огромные и сильные, а есть маленькие и пушистые. Там горы и долины, но на самом деле все это лес, великий лес. Ты должна его увидеть...  
От собственных слов Домри ощутил нараставшее возбуждение, еще более захватывающее, чем от близости эльфийки. Кровь в его жилах на мгновение как будто стала вязкой и остановила свой ток, а затем рванулась одновременно в голову и к бедрам, так, что Домри едва устоял на ногах. В ушах у него загудело, и окружающий мир тошнотворно накренился. Он вцепился в плечи Катии, чтобы не упасть.  
Надо поскорее _идти_. Такой огромный дар станет тяжкой ношей, если его невозможно ни с кем разделить. Придется как-то объяснить Катии, что им предстоит, но она будет счастлива пойти с ним, он точно это знает...  
Эльфийка взглянула на него с тревогой. – Тебе нехорошо? Это от погоды?  
– Все в порядке, – Домри так небрежно, как только мог, плюнул под ноги, и уверенно взял Катию за руку.  
Девочка не успела опомниться, как юный Груул уже тащил ее за собой по дороге, ведущей прочь из приличного округа, куда-то к холмам и трущобам.  
Воздух густел от зарождающегося ненастья. Над головами у подростков хлопали окна – жители домов закрывали их перед ливнем. Торговые лавки опускали козырьки на витрины, чтобы их не забрызгало грязью. Все, что могло быть унесено из-под открытого неба, пряталось под крыши. Все, что было слишком большим и тяжелым, накрывалось пологами из промасленной кожи. Фонари и лампы на домах мерцали и гасли от электрических разрядов в воздухе. Улицы стремительно пустели, лишь несколько раз дорогу Домри и Катие преградили машины Иззетов, торопившихся вычислить или просто угадать самое средоточие грозы для своих научных изысканий.  
Вскоре плотно мощеная мостовая превратилась в отдельные камни, а потом и вовсе кончилась, уступив место пыли, слежавшейся от предгрозовой сырости.  
Домри шагал все вперед, едва не переходя на бег, и даже ни разу не оглянулся на Катию, не говоря уж о том, чтобы остановиться и поцеловать ее, как бывало раньше. Она еле поспевала за кавалером и могла только ошарашенно крутить головой, на ходу пытаясь разглядеть при всполохах зарниц незнакомые ей места.  
Дорога вскоре пошла вниз, и вскоре юный Груул втащил задыхавшуюся эльфийку в рощу. Катия запротестовала, спотыкаясь о протянувшиеся над землей ветки. В зарослях было совершенно темно, и даже ее острое эльфийское зрение не помогало уклоняться от шлепавших по ее лицу гроздьев сирени. Домри приблизительно помнил свой вчерашний путь по зарослям, и быстро нашел проложенную им тропу. Но за день погнутые ветви распрямились, и он вновь изрядно исцапарался и перемазался. Катия уже не пыталась ничего сказать, лишь позволяла ладони Домри сжимать свою маленькую ладошку.  
Заросли поредели, и в свете небесных вспышек подростки увидели грот среди кустов.  
– Нам туда, – Домри выпустил руку Катии.  
Ночная тьма озарилась оранжевым и загрохотала. Глаза Катии распахнулись так, что подросток увидел в них свое отражение. Девочка испуганно прижала руки к лицу.  
– Зачем? Что ты задумал?  
– Иди сюда, – он присел на крепкий ствол сиреневого куста, протянувшийся над травой. – Я сейчас тебе все расскажу. Я кое-что умею. Такое, чего не умеет больше никто. Я знаю, как попасть в лес из-под земли!  
Словно подтверждая слова Домри, небо осветилось алым во всю ширину, а затем бабахнуло так, что Катия в ужасе схватилась за своего кавалера. Домри, никогда не боявшийся грома, с готовностью обнял девочку, привычно вплел пальцы под волосы на ее затылке, поцеловал чуть ниже заостренного ушка... Нет, не следовало забывать, зачем они здесь.  
– Из-под земли, – повторил он тихо прямо в ухо Катие.  
– Там же Голгари! Я их боюсь и не хочу к ним! – эльфийка вырвалась из объятий Домри, словно он мог прямо сейчас затащить ее под землю и бросить там на произвол ее страшных соплеменников, чьи тела заживо поросли грибами.  
– Нет же. Слушай.  
Он вновь придвинулся ближе и обеими руками взял ее за руки. Пальцы Катии дрожали и были влажными от испуга, и Домри поднес их к губам, осторожно целуя. Неожиданно он и сам почувствовал страх, но не перед невообразимым путешествием. Он испугался за нее саму, не понимая причины. Вдруг что-то произойдет после того, как они окажутся в лесу? Если Кати не понравится с ним, если он сделает ей слишком больно, она заплачет и попросит его уйти... А как он уйдет, когда им придется возвращаться обратно вдвоем?  
И вдруг с ней что-нибудь случится на самом _переходе_? Домри помнил, что для его тела это было мучительной пыткой, но селезнийцы всегда славились своей выносливостью, какими бы хрупкими они ни выглядели. Поэтому он предпочел надеяться, что Катия преодолеет пространство между городом и лесом без особых неприятностей.  
– Мы заберемся под землю, но никуда больше не пойдем. Никаких Голгари там не будет. Из любого подземелья есть что-то вроде невидимого выхода в другой мир. Тебя заваливает землей, но, если ты будешь готов, сосредоточишься и не побоишься, то обвал не достанет тебя. Как только ты окажешься похоронен, ты как бы шагаешь вне Равники, попадаешь сначала в пустоту, а потом в джунгли. Я это не придумал, правда. У меня такое было...  
Домри пытался объяснить Катие суть происходившего с ней, не упоминая обряд Погребения. О груульских обычаях не стоило знать никому из других гильдий, и в первую очередь, именно селезнийцам, пусть они и были им, возможно, ближе прочих. Но не хватало еще в Щербатом Кольце селезнийских миссионеров, которые начнут воспитывать его дикое племя.  
Но Катия и не задумалась, как и зачем ее кавалер полез под землю в прошлый раз. То, что наговорил сейчас Домри, кажется, начало ее увлекать – возможно, именно потому, что он расписывал ей не только красоту.  
– Ты падаешь в бездну, – жарко шептал юный Груул своей подруге. Шепот был слышен лучше, чем полный голос, за нарастающим гулом в небе. Кусты вокруг волновались, как гигантские водоросли в черной морской пучине. – Там все очень странно. Как будто мысли из твоей головы превратились в реку и текут отдельно от тебя, и все вспыхивает так, как в закрытых глазах на солнце, но ты это видишь. А после этого ты выпадаешь в _тот_ мир. Тебе становится одновременно очень плохо и очень хорошо. Сразу и так и вот так, – Домри изобразил жестами сначала первое состояние, а затем второе. – Но, возможно, у тебя обойдется, – одернул он сам себя. – Это же я тебя поведу, а тебе самой ничего не грозит. Нам надо просто держаться друг за друга, чтобы нас не растащило по сторонам в бездне. Но, даже если ты оторвешься от меня, просто следи за мной и не теряй меня из виду. Ты запомнила?  
Катия кивнула.  
– Мы окажемся в том мире одновременно. В лесу. А потом, там...  
Он замолчал. Тихо сидела и Катия, и ее руки в ладонях Домри наконец расслабились.  
– Давай попробуем, – тихо произнесла она.  
Настала пора наконец действовать.  
– Полезли, – он встал со ствола и повернулся к гроту. Зарницы в небе затаились и померкли. Глухая жаркая духота сменилась ветром, который задул со всех направлений разом. Домри вспомнил о неприятной пещере, пахнувшей разложением, и подумал, что им с Катией пора прятаться, пока ее обитатель, кем бы он ни был, не решил поглядеть на чужаков в роще. Словно подтверждая его мысли, порыв ветра донес до его ноздрей тот самый запах сладковатой гнили, почему-то внезапно, на границе весны и лета, напомнивший ему об осени.  
Катия неловко спрыгнула в грот, не ожидая, что проход ведет в яму, ойкнула и опустилась на землю, потирая лодыжку. Домри, встревожившись, шагнул за ней, присел рядом и осторожно ощупал ее ногу. Кажется, обошлось без растяжения. Но было видно, что девочке неуютно. Она, сидя в неудобной позе на коленях, с сомнением оглядела выгнувшиеся под тяжестью земли доски потолка и ненадежную подпорку.  
– Они же рухнут!  
– Вот именно, – подтвердил Домри. -- А как иначе мы еще попадем в тот лес? Для этого надо, чтобы нас сначала _погребло_.  
Эльфийку передернуло. Селезнийцы не избегали упоминаний смерти, но считалось почетным и чистым умереть на руках своих гильдейцев, а никак не в жуткой яме под толщей земли.  
– Слушай, ну это же как будто. Мы останемся живы. Обвал до нас даже не достанет. Я собью подпорку и мы сразу уйдем в пустоту, а потом оттуда в лес. И вернемся, когда захотим. Ты же сама просила меня пойти с тобой в настоящий лес!  
Девочка отвернулась. Домри затаил дыхание, понимая, что она сейчас всерьез раздумывает, соглашаться или нет.  
Запах сырой земли и подгнивших досок почти не чувствовался за сладким и плотным, как мармелад, ароматом сирени.  
Снаружи внезапно послышался нарастающий рев дождя, и на землю в темноте обрушились потоки ливня. Мгновенно стало холодно. В пещеру полетела водяная пыль, а затем полилась вода, сразу же намочив платье Катии.  
– Ложись, – прошептал Домри. – Быстрее, иначе мы промокнем и замерзнем. Нам пора.  
Ударила молния, уже не красная, как зарницы, а безжалостно белая, высветившая пещеру изнутри. В тревожном черном контуре теней Домри увидел корни, свисающие между гнилыми досками потолка, струйки все еще сухой земли, падавшие на золотые волосы Катии и подпорку, вздрагивающую от грома. Эльфийка наконец обернулась к нему и сама потянула его лечь. Внутри у него все сжалось, а затем словно закипело. Подросток, не веря своему счастью, повиновался, и опять не понимал, что именно его так заводило – скорый уход в другой мир или предстоящее слияние с Катией. Рука девочки поползла к завязке на его штанах и потянула за шнурок, и Домри застонал от невыразимого возбуждения.  
– Раде... – прошептала юная эльфийка ему на ухо. – Мне правда не нужен никакой лес. Я передумала. Это я тогда просто так сказала... Давай сейчас, прямо тут.  
Но дело было все же не в ней. Юный Груул уже пребывал в состоянии, когда никакие действия, совершаемые над ним в этом мире, не могли остановить нарастающую сосредоточенность перед шагом вовне. Все его тело было до предела напряжено, и Катия, приняв безоговорочно на свой счет то, чего коснулись ее пальцы, лежа стянула с себя штанишки из-под платья, задрала до пояса юбку и обняла Домри. В ответ он тоже крепко сомкнул вокруг нее руки и навалился сверху, почти вдавив всем телом в земляной пол. Краем сознания, еще не захваченным предстоящим переходом, он полагал, что так будет вернее, чем просто держаться друг за друга.  
Одной ногой Домри уперся в шест.  
Глаза Катии были вновь зажмурены, его же – широко открыты, но они уже видели лишь бездну. В голове у него все разъезжалось, и он падал куда-то внутри себя самого.  
Домри пытался дышать ровно, приоткрыв рот. Но воздуха уже не хватало, несмотря на острый грозовой холодок, и дело было не в подземной тесноте.  
Они почти слились телами воедино. Недоставало лишь еще одного движения. Но где-то там, укрытые от внешнего пространства, заполненного пустотой, расцветали прекраснейшие джунгли.  
Он хотел, чтобы все произошло там, и только там.  
– Я _иду_ , – прохрипел Домри, обняв Катию так крепко, как только мог, но не соединяясь с ней, и ногой выбил подпорку. 


	3. Плоды

***

Провалившаяся в пещеру земля даже не успела коснуться его спины.  
Пустота полупрозрачного сине-сиреневого оттенка всосала Домри и выбросила в бездонный, монотонно гудящий разрыв между мирами.  
Несколько мгновений, тянувшихся неимоверно долго, он все еще ощущал тело Катии под собой, а потом почувствовал, что просто тащит ее следом, как тогда, по дороге в рощу. Но внезапно он понял, что одна его рука всего лишь сжимает другую его же руку, а его самого закрутило в потоках несуществующего пространства так, что он не чувствовал границ своего тела. Юный Груул не знал, открыты или закрыты его глаза, потому что под опущенными веками разливались те же самые мутные всебесцветные полосы, что и при взгляде в упор.  
Катию он не увидел, но она была где-то рядом, Домри был в этом убежден. По крайней мере, он объяснил ей, что именно с ней произойдет и что нужно делать, а значит, потеряться она никак не могла. Он попытался одновременно расслабиться и собраться с силами, но его падение стало убыстряться, превращаясь в мертвую петлю сразу во всех направлениях. До того, как у него закружилась голова и он подавился собственной слюной, он успел лишь затянуть пояс на спадавших штанах и смириться с тем, что встреча с лесом будет, как и в прошлый раз, унизительной и грязной. Вскоре Домри разом ослеп и оглох, его тело потеряло чувствительность, и из ощущений осталось только биение крови в затылке и внизу живота. Сколько это продолжалось, он не знал.  
Вдруг безграничный мрак взорвался разноцветными вспышками, и под Домри, падавшего ничком, наконец мягко подлегла жаркая земля, поросшая мхом и усыпанная листьями. От этой природной ласковости целого мира ему стало совсем плохо, он закрыл глаза и потерял сознание.

***

Домри очнулся от того, что на виске у него почти образовался ожог. Сквозь древесные кроны пробился жгучий солнечный луч и нагрел его бритую голову.  
Он вытащил из-под себя затекшую, словно чужую, руку, непослушными пальцами потер перегревшееся место, разлепил веки и с огромным трудом поднялся на колени. В голове у него словно раскачивался и бил набат Оржовы. Ему показалось, что его сейчас вырвет, и он сунул два пальца в рот, чтобы облегчить страдания, но его желудок лишь содрогнулся в бесплодных спазмах. Однако от этого юному Груулу все же стало лучше, и он сумел наконец оглядеть себя.  
По брызгам на груди он понял, что его уже стошнило при переходе. На штанах спереди подсыхало липкое пятно – прилив бешеного возбуждения закончился вполне ожидаемо. Домри досадливо поморщился. С этим путешествием из города в лес через бездну все случилось именно так, как он рассказывал Катии. А ей, наверное, пришлось еще хуже, догадался он. Теперь чистюля-эльфийка, судя по всему, ушла искать воду – умыться и попить, пока он был без сознания, чтобы не попадаться ему на глаза в неприглядном виде. Домри не боялся за Катию здесь, в джунглях. Хоть тут и водились исполинские зверюги, но уж кто-кто, а селезнийцы умели усмирять огромных тварей, да и сам он владел умением говорить с животными.  
Домри встал и обнаружил, что за его ногу зацепилась какая-то тряпка. Он поднял ее. Это оказался тот самый предмет одежды, который Катия сняла с себя незадолго до того, как юный Груул обрушил на них обоих потолок грота. Домри отряхнул находку от земли Равники и прилипших листьев, хмыкнул, и, недолго думая, снял свои штаны и переоделся. В конце концов, Груулы не брезговали донашивать доспехи Боросов и Азориусов, подобранные после уличных беспорядков, так что селезнийская одежда, пусть и женская, сомнений у него не вызвала. Обновка топорщилась спереди и обвисала сзади, но это оказалось лучше, чем позориться перед подружкой в грязных штанах, выдававших его слабость.  
Домри запоздало подумал, что неплохо было бы и ему самому добраться до воды. Во рту у него все еще держался отвратительный привкус, и сильно хотелось пить. Он замер и прислушался.  
Сквозь несмолкающий шум джунглей, среди шелеста листьев, щебета птиц и вздохов прекрасной, живой земли, он расслышал близкую песенку текучей воды. Юный Груул поднырнул под качели лиан, развел в стороны огромные разлапистые листья и оказался на глинистом берегу мелкого чистого ручейка.  
Катии здесь не было.  
Домри испугался было на мгновение, что ее все же мог утащить какой-нибудь хищник, пришедший на водопой. Но на широкой полосе мягкой грязи у воды виднелись лишь округлые отпечатки чьих-то безобидных лапок да строчки птичьих следов. Не было никаких свидетельств того, что здесь побывал опасный зверь. А уж если бы он наведался за Катией в присутствии самого Домри, то тот очнулся бы от любого обморока, в этом юный Груул не сомневался.  
Но где же эльфийка?  
Домри, наскоро напившись и растерев мокрой ладонью грязь по лицу и груди, сунулся туда-сюда в зарослях. Девственная, неповрежденная природа пышно цвела и плодилась, и там, куда он наступал ногой, через несколько мгновений трава росла гуще прежнего. Если Катия ушла куда-то сама по себе, то ее след найти было уже невозможно. Но подросток не представлял, из-за чего она могла бы сбежать от него дальше, чем к ближайшему водоему.  
Он перешел ручеек вброд, шлепая босыми ногами по крупному рябому песку на дне. Его сандалии остались где-то в Равнике, но это сейчас было наименьшей потерей.  
На другом берегу джунгли были еще гуще, и эльфийской девочке из другого мира здесь было совершенно нечего делать. Селезнийцы все же предпочитали приручать природу, а местный лес совершенно точно не подчинился бы им ни единой веточкой.  
Нахмурившись, Домри пошел обратно. Яркие краски леса, такого желанного, начинали раздражать его. Он уже подозревал, что в его безупречный план вкралась ошибка, но не понимал, какая.  
Солнце палило. В кронах деревьев гулял легкий ветерок. От мелькания листьев, пронизанных светом, у Домри рябило в глазах. Прозвучал далекий трубный зов лесного исполина, провозглашавший величие джунглей. В ответ ему трелями разлились лягушки. Цветки орхидей издевательски улыбались своими звериными мордами. Этого леса было слишком много для него одного. Ни с кем не разделенная, красота не имела смысла.  
Домри вздохнул. С прошлого прихода сюда он помнил, что нужно вести себя тихо, особенно если где-то в пределах слышимости находится большой зверь с непонятными намерениями, но выбора не было. Как всего несколько часов назад в Равнике, в бесконечно далекой теперь Плетенице, он поднес сложенные трубой ладони ко рту и завопил что есть силы:  
– Ка-ти-я-а-а-а!  
Из кроны исполинского дерева фейерверком брызнули в разные стороны пестрые птицы. Их было так много, что казалось непостижимым, как такая огромная стая могла незаметно скрываться в листьях. Мартышки, рассевшиеся тут и там на ветвях неподалеку, принялись вертеться, галдеть и передразнивать человека. Одна из них даже резким голосом весьма похоже повторила его зов. Домри пригрозил ей кулаком. Ему было не до шуток.  
Он осознал, что произошло что-то непредвиденное.  
– Катия-а-а-а-а! – закричал Домри снова, так громко, что у него заложило уши.  
Мартышки разом взлетели на верхушки деревьев.  
– Так вам! – согнутой рукой Домри показал им непристойный жест, и это его почти развеселило. Но спустя мгновение из чащи послышался треск ломающихся стволов, и юный Груул понял, что обезьяны удрали не от него.  
Домри в другое время сам вышел бы навстречу чудищу, чтобы поглядеть, что и как. Когда-то местные эльфы предостерегли его от близкого знакомства со здешними тварями, но с тех пор прошло время, и юный Груул уже не боялся никаких зверей. Однако сейчас рев и треск начали как будто отдаляться от него. Похоже было, что его неимоверное желание обнаружить Катию превратилось в инстинкт наподобие охотничьего, и стоило довериться ему, чтобы достигнуть цели.  
Он присел на пружинистый мох и прислушался к самому себе, заставив звуки леса умолкнуть в его ушах. Внутри у него росло странное беспокойство, похожее на дрожь стрелки хитрого иззетского прибора, умеющего показывать направление. Домри сосредоточился на своих мыслях о Катии, надеясь, что это поможет ему подсказать собственному сознанию, где ее следует искать.  
И неожиданно лес вокруг превратился в витраж из резких ломаных теневых линий и нестерпимо сияющего света, словно, преодолев пустоту, над ним ударила грозовая молния Равники. А затем хрупкая картина разлетелась на куски с кошмарным грохотом, и каждый осколок прихватил с собой частицу существа Домри, лишая его воли, разума и чувств, и унес прочь. Вертясь в подобии межмирового торнадо, разъятая сущность юного Груула покинула джунгли.

***

Его существование вновь возродилось при самых неприятных обстоятельствах. Домри, зажмурившись и скорчившись, с размаху влетел в целое озеро холодной жидкой грязи и сразу пошел на дно.  
Чувства подростка все еще были обострены до предела после леса, и лишь это позволило ему не вдохнуть полные легкие мерзкой жижи. Он рванулся обратно к поверхности, еще не коснувшись дна, и успел вынырнуть, прежде чем непроизвольно задышал. Отвратительная едкая грязь залепила ему рот, нос и глаза, но с неба лились такие потоки дождя, что вода мгновенно смыла ее с головы Домри.  
Барахтаясь на поверхности, он сразу понял, где находится, несмотря на то, что вокруг была кромешная тьма и шел сильный ливень, струи которого били больно, как копья. Но сквозь них, преломленные причудливым образом в свете молний, виднелись в далекой тьме светящиеся веера на крышах Плетеницы. Выходило, что Домри угодил снова туда же, откуда отбыл в лес – в сиреневую рощу, а если совсем точно, то в яму, оставшийся от рухнувшей пещеры.  
Это было странно. Он же думал о Катии... Домри сделал несколько гребков по жидкой грязи, но берега все не было. Видимо, обвалился не один грот, а несколько, и земля обрушилась по всей роще, от чего получился гигантский овраг.  
Внезапно юного Груула бросило в жар, несмотря на ледяную грязь вокруг. Катия! Ее не было в бездне, и в лесу он ее тоже не нашел. Не значило ли это, что...  
Его сердце остановилось, а потом загрохотало, как молот в кузнице Боросов, когда он, не заботясь даже о том, чтобы зажать рукой нос, погрузился с головой обратно в толщу грязи. До дна достать было трудно – земляная взвесь в воде выталкивала его обратно. Забыв дышать, Домри нырял и нырял во тьме, пробкой выскакивая на мгновение под холодный проливной дождь, и вновь уходя в вонючую черную трясину.  
Когда он в очередной раз почти отвесно опустился вглубь, его рука нащупала что-то плотное. Юный Груул вцепился окоченевшими пальцами в находку и задергался всем телом, выволакивая ее к поверхности. Неожиданно он задел свободной рукой твердую землю – берег затопленного грязью оврага.  
Домри выбрался под дождь, во мрак с редкими проблесками молний, и вытащил из грязи отяжелевшее от воды и земли тело Катии.  
Он тряс ее и отвешивал пощечины, гладил и уговаривал дышать, не слыша своего сорванного голоса за плеском дождя, разворачивал по-всякому, чтобы грязь вытекла из ее носа и рта, пытался поднять и прижать к себе, но тело эльфийки не подчинялось ему, выскальзывая из его рук.  
Все было бесполезно.  
Катия умерла.  
Вперед головой он кинулся в овраг, в котором вода почему-то не разбавляла грязь, а приумножала ее. Он нырнул и попытался вдохнуть вонючую жижу, заставил себя глотнуть ее несколько раз, но что-то вновь и вновь выталкивало его на поверхность, в страшную ночь, под ливень, туда, где лежала его мертвая подружка. Снова и снова Домри старался утонуть, и ничего не получалось.  
Потом он опять уперся в берег, и ему пришлось вылезти.  
Он опустился на колени возле тела девочки, кое-как расчесал пальцами мокрую паклю, в которую превратились золотые локоны, в последний раз коснулся губами ее застывших губ, и под грохочущим ливнем отправился в Плетеницу.  
Слезы текли по его щекам вместе с дождевой водой, обжигая замерзшую кожу. 


	4. Семена

По случаю непогоды эльфийских караульных отозвали от ворот Плетеницы. На пост заступил могучий толстокожий локсодон, которому был нипочем ливень. Одно оказалось плохо – он был подслеповат. Площадка у ворот всегда освещалась по ночам, но страж не разглядел в тусклом сиянии светильников за пеленой дождя подростка, трясущегося от холода, который не добрел до него нескольких шагов и упал в лужу.  
Он обнаружил его лишь на рассвете, когда дождь иссяк, и черные тучи в небе начали таять.   
Локсодон сразу же понес мальчика в сад, в шатер для странников, и передал целителям. Несчастного сильно лихорадило. Его кожа вздулась и покрылась синими пятнами, словно у утопленника. Из одежды на нем была лишь размокшая кожаная безрукавка и штаны подозрительно знакомого покроя. Его раздели, обтерли целебным отваром, насильно напоили теплым травяным чаем и уложили на постель.   
До вечера мальчик то ли спал, то ли пребывал без сознания.  
На закате он приподнялся и скинул с себя одеяло.  
– Катия... – прохрипел Домри.   
– Лежи, – рука целителя мягко, но настойчиво толкнула его обратно.  
Он вновь задремал, но потом открыл воспаленные, мутные глаза и обнаружил, что над ним склонились знакомые ему эльфийские караульные.  
– Мы помним тебя, – заявил старший, широкоплечий и широколицый эльф. – Ты друг Катии. Вы вчера ушли вместе. Где она?   
Домри обессиленно опустился обратно на постель. Как им сказать?..  
– Мы были в сиреневой роще, – еле слышно проговорил он. – Мы полезли в грот, и он обрушился... Я ничего не помню. А потом рощу затопило, и когда я смог найти Катию, она уже утонула. Нужно ее забрать...  
Эльф оттолкнул целителя и рывком сдернул Домри с постели. Держа его одной рукой под горло, он замахнулся на подростка граблями, перехватив их поближе к заточенному вееру. – Грязные варвары! – От ярости у эльфа сводило челюсти. – Вы, Груулы, спите друг с другом по пещерам, как звери, и это ваше дело, но ты утащил с собой дочь нашей гильдии!  
Он стиснул пальцы на горле подростка еще сильнее. Домри закрыл глаза, отдаваясь милосердному удушью.  
– Оставь его! – за спиной у караульного вырос локсодон, забрав у эльфа грабли из руки легко, как тростинку. Тот с силой швырнул Домри обратно на постель. – Мальчик сам едва не погиб. Я нашел его у наших ворот. Вы же видите, что он явился за последними почестями для девочки из нашей гильдии, хотя мог бы закопать ее по груульскому обычаю. Кажется, у них есть что-то подобное...  
Речь стража прервалась всхлипами Домри. Ему было невыразимо стыдно, горько и при этом страшно, как никогда в жизни. Вместо великой тайны, разделенной надвое, случилось позорное и непоправимое. Он оказался виноват в гибели Катии, он соврал ее гильдейцам, и он начал понимать, что его дар непостижим для него.

Караульные заставили Домри встать и одеться, поторапливая его, против селезнийского обычая делать все неспешно. Тело Катии нужно было прибрать как можно скорее, пока за ним не явились Голгари, которые были бы рады заполучить в ряды живых мертвецов юную эльфийку из Селезнии. Среди селезнийцев вести разносились быстро, и когда Домри выбрался на улицу, у ворот Плетеницы уже стояла толпа. Катию любили все. Некоторые плакали или были растеряны, но большинство лиц выражало тихую сосредоточенную скорбь.  
Собравшиеся несли в руках фонарики-корзинки с живыми светлячками внутри. К их ногам были привязаны деревянные колокольчики, которые при каждом шаге издавали звонкий печальный стук. Подняв светильники над головами, люди, эльфы, кентавры и локсодоны потянулись в сумерках по залитым водой, не оправившимся еще после грозы улицам, к долине. За ними вслед к дороге подходили и селезнийцы из других кварталов, в ожидании совершения их гильдейского обряда провожания в последний путь.  
Домри брел в толпе, с пустыми руками и без колокольчиков. Ему не предложили, а сам он не решился просить ни о чем. Босой, несчастный, с опущенной головой, он готов был даже к тому, что на берегу оврага они обнаружат рабочих Голгари, и тогда ему придется обменять им себя на тело Катии, чтобы не испортить отношения между гильдиями.

Еще с полдороги стало понятно, что дикой рощи больше не существует. Вместо аромата сирени из долины несло гнилью, столь омерзительной, что кое-кто из процессии сравнялся цветом лица со своим бледно-зеленым гильдейским одеянием.  
Вся низина была затоплена черным илом, и остался лишь узкий берег со стороны дороги. Ил лежал ровно, не пузырясь нигде и не всплескивая, как обычно случается на болотах, лишь покачиваясь всей поверхностью от края до края. Местами из жирной глади торчали мертвые ветки, с которых свисали сосульки грязи.   
Тело Катии все так же покоилось на полосе твердой земли. Домри разглядел в наступающей темноте ее отмытое дождем светлое платье и остановился, пока все остальные шли вперед к ней. Он понял, что не в силах идти дальше и снова видеть итог своих лучших намерений, превратившихся в гибельное несчастье.   
И неожиданно, когда шествие расступилось, он заметил рядом с мертвой эльфийкой женщину. Черноволосая незнакомка сидела у тела, словно это не доставляло ей никакой неловкости, расслабленно, как на пикнике, прямо на голой земле. Смрад от грязи, похоже, тоже ее не беспокоил, как и вечерний холод – даже издали было видно, что она одета в весьма откровенный наряд.   
Домри увидел, как один из кентавров двинулся к женщине, намереваясь оттолкнуть ее от тела Катии, но внезапно сам отшатнулся назад, когда она подняла голову и посмотрела на него в упор. Однако она все же поднялась на ноги и отошла, не мешая селезнийцам совершить их печальный и трогательный обряд, в котором гильдейцы, опустив на землю фонарики, передавали погибшую девочку с рук на руки по цепочке до самого сада Плетеницы. Те, чьи руки опустели, поднимали фонарики с земли и удалялись следом.  
Домри шмыгал носом и кулаком вытирал слезы, чувствуя себя совершенно беспомощным и раздавленным, как будто вся обвалившаяся земля давила тяжким грузом на его плечи. Огоньки в его глазах расплывались золотыми кляксами.   
Женщина не уходила.   
Когда последний участник церемонии скрылся из вида, незнакомка повела рукой над тем местом, где до этого лежала Катия, и воздух над землей засветился неестественным бело-лиловым сиянием.   
– Подойди сюда, – проговорила женщина совсем тихо, но Домри расслышал ее голос за несколько десятков шагов, как будто слова были сказаны ему прямо на ухо. Он приблизился и вошел в световое пятно, оказавшись совсем близко к незнакомке.  
Домри успел притерпеться к болотной вони над оврагом, но сейчас ему в ноздри ему ударил запах, от которого он содрогнулся – испарения перележавших зиму фруктов, резкий аромат сирени и давящий, невыносимый дух сырой земли. Юный Груул отшатнулся, неожиданно вспомнив, что уже чувствовал этот запах на том же самом месте. Так пахло из того грота, возле которого валялись чьи-то останки.   
Женщина усмехнулась.  
Ее длинные черные волосы чуть шевелились и покачивались, приподнявшись и зависнув в воздухе, словно в стоячей воде. Бледную кожу покрывали синюшные узоры, напоминавшие дорожки личинок жука на древесине. Линии уходили под ее платье. Домри против своей воли задумался, где же они заканчиваются, поймал себя на этой неуместной мысли и почувствовал, что краснеет.  
– Приветствую, мой маленький неопытный путешественник по мирам. Решил вернуться на место своего преступления по неосторожности? – проговорила незнакомка мурлыкающим голосом.  
– Что?... – Домри чуть не свалился в грязь. – Откуда вы...  
– Милый мальчик, заметь, я говорю не о твоей погибшей эльфийской подружке. Обвал, который ты устроил, уничтожил мое убежище. Здесь, в Равнике, невозможно и шагу сделать, чтобы не ввязаться в разбирательство между гильдиями. Я едва нашла ничейное место, куда никто не лез, и занималась тут моими магическими делами. Но одному юному герою-любовнику захотелось поделиться с девушкой своим умением уходить в другой мир, и вот итог, – женщина кивнула в сторону грязевой ямы. – Обрушилась сначала ваша пещера, а за ней все остальные, и мое тайное местечко тоже. Его залило дождем, и все мои зелья смешались с водой и вытекли в овраг. Ты видишь, что ты натворил? Эта земля теперь необратимо мертва. Моя магия, магия смерти, убила эту рощу. А перед этим ты убил свою очаровательную любовницу... Почти что любовницу, я имею в виду, – собеседница Домри повела тонкой бровью, словно приглашая его на откровенность.  
Подросток стоял, как пораженный громом, не в силах произнести ни слова. – Вы кто? – наконец выдавил он. – Вы же не из Голгари? Они не говорят такого... И они... – слезы вновь подступили к его глазам, – не отдали бы ее... ее... обратно селезнийцам...  
– Знаешь, мальчик, – женщина взяла Домри за руку холодными пальцами, и накрыла его ладонь своей узкой ладонью, – я тоже не хотела ее отдавать. Мне она понравилась. Но вы были такими трогательными здесь, в роще, что я решила позволить этим садовникам забрать труп. Я даже стерегла его, чтобы твоя эльфиечка не досталась для любовных утех какому-нибудь гнилофермеру. Исключительно ради тебя, юный мироходец. Исключительно.  
Домри вытащил руку из ее рук. Пальцы сводило, как будто он снова окунул их в грязь. – Откуда вы знаете обо мне... все это? Про миры? И про нас... с Катией?  
– Я была здесь неподалеку, когда ты рассказывал своей селезнийке про уход в другую вселенную, мальчик, – незнакомка вновь опустилась на землю, жестом приглашая юного Груула сесть рядом с собой. Он повиновался. Прозрачная дымка бледного света окутывала их, и сквозь нее было видно, что вокруг уже по-настоящему темно. Домри даже ощутил странный уют и спокойствие, возможно, оттого, что ему наконец можно было говорить обо всем открыто. Хотя собеседница не внушала ему полного доверия, он уже был ей благодарен. – Может быть, познакомимся наконец?   
– До... В общем, Домри, – юный Груул стеснялся своего полного имени, устаревшего еще до его рождения и звучавшего нелепо на слух большинства жителей нынешней Равники. Возможно, как раз эта чародейка оценила бы его красоту, но ему не хотелось напрашиваться на симпатию. – Домри Раде.   
– Красивое имя, – она чуть наклонила голову вбок, словно эти два коротких слова были мелодией с долгим эхом. – Раде... Тебе подходит. А меня зовут Лилиана. Теперь мы представлены друг другу и можем говорить откровенно. Я тоже умею ходить по мирам, впрочем, ты это уже, должно быть, и сам понял. Так вот, Раде, расскажи мне, кто, во имя Урзы, убедил тебя, что ты можешь увести в другую вселенную кого-то еще, не обладающего Искрой?   
– Никто... – упавшим голосом проговорил Домри. – Я никого и не спрашивал. Я сам, я думал...   
И, поначалу с неимоверным трудом подбирая слова, а затем уже не задумываясь ни о чем, сперва шепотом, под конец почти криком, Домри рассказал Лилиане о своем Погребении. В конце концов, судя по внешнему виду этой женщины, она совершенно точно не посягнула бы на обряды их племен. Лилиана слушала его внимательно, не перебивая, то посмеиваясь, то качая головой, то совершенно искренне ужасаясь.   
– Бедный мальчик, – проговорила она, когда Домри закончил свою историю. – И бедные мы. Бедные все мы. Искра мироходца – действительно величайший дар. Когда-то мы были богами. Мы снисходили в миры в сиянии нашей славы, а не падали в них, как ты или как бедняжка Белерен, которого тоже каждый раз выворачивает наизнанку!  
Домри не знал, кто такой Белерен, но ощутил к нему острое сочувствие.  
– Никому из нас, я имею в виду старых мироходцев, и в голову не пришло бы использовать умение путешествовать по вселенным для того, чтобы было где переспать с подружкой. А сейчас от нашей силы остались жалкие крохи, и Искру может получить любой уличный мальчишка. Неудивительно, что такие, как ты, приносят только вред себе и другим. Ты после своего посвящения перепутал причину и следствие. Ты, говоря по правде, вообще все перепутал.  
Больше всего на свете юный Груул сейчас хотел провалиться сквозь землю. Лилиана не злилась, она говорила совершенно спокойно, и это было самым неприятным. Она словно бы подводила итог его ошибкам просто ради того, чтобы он мог совершать новые.  
– Но почему вы не остановили нас... меня? Когда я рассказывал Катии, что нас ждет? Почему?  
– О, мой юный кавалер, – Лилиана вздохнула, и прядь волос, упавшая на ее лицо, изогнулась, словно змея, – вы были слишком поглощены вашим предстоящим взаимным удовлетворением. Этот пыл двоих, собирающихся терять невинность, настолько отвратителен, что даже возбуждает, – она облизнулась бледным языком и подмигнула подростку. – Как же я могла прервать вас?  
Домри отодвинулся от чародейки.   
– Не бойся меня, – Лилиана странным образом вновь оказалась рядом с ним. – Я не причиню тебе зла. По правде сказать, ты первый мироходец из встреченных мной, кто хотел поделиться своим умением с кем-то еще, а не ставил себя выше других. Я больше прочих знаю о смерти, но я смотрю на тебя и вижу саму жизнь.  
Чародейка протянула руку и нежно провела пальцами по его по голове, по границе выбритой кожи и гребня волос. Домри заерзал на земле. Ощущение от этих прикосновений его неким образом беспокоило. Но он ждал, что сейчас Лилиана скажет ему что-то ободряющее, и она сказала – то, что, вероятно, было ободряющим для нее.  
– Милый Раде, не переживай. Она умерла сразу, без мучений. Не утонула в грязи и не задохнулась землей. Всего лишь сломала шею под обвалом, когда ты ушел прочь – чуть приподнялась, оказавшись под разрывом пространства, и ей на голову упали доски. Думаю, она даже не успела ничего понять...  
– Вы видели нас в пещере? – Домри казалось, что он громко кричит, но на самом деле он едва шептал. – Видели, как я ушел, а Катия погибла?..  
Чародейка переместила руку ему на затылок. Домри увидел совсем близко ее лицо. Лилиана молчала несколько мгновений.  
– Нет, – наконец проговорила она. – Я оставила вас, когда вы уединились, и вернулась в свой грот. В самом деле, Раде, ты должен привыкнуть к тому, что обыватели, не покидающие свои миры, станут помехами на твоем пути. Чем бы вы ни занимались, я не вправе была вмешаться в твои действия. И я не видела, как именно погибла твоя эльфийка, и тем более не знала поначалу, что ты так и не овладел ею. Я всего лишь потом осмотрела ее тело...  
Домри сбросил руку Лилианы, вскочил на ноги и попытался рвануться прочь из этого мира. Он собрался и сосредоточился за краткое мгновение ярости, боли и негодования, но Лилиана оказалась быстрее. Ее рука вновь метнулась змеей и ухватила Домри за плечо. Пальцы, еще мгновение назад легкие и осторожные, впились в его кожу, как стальные крючья, и длинные ногти воткнулись в плоть до крови.  
– Тише, – странно, но голос чародейки был спокойным и вкрадчивым. – Хочешь сбежать отсюда? Предлагаю сделать это вместе. Я покажу тебе еще один мир. Обещаю, что тебе станет там легче.  
Кровь Домри все еще бурлила в его венах, как кипяток в трубах самоходки Иззетов. Он стоял на месте, готовый идти, и чувствовал что-то совсем другое, не то, что было раньше. Энергия собиралась в нем, а не разрывала его на части. Зрение не мутнело, а прояснялось, и вместо гулкого рева в ушах, от которого опрокидывалось сознание, он слышал слитный и ясный зов тысячи путей сквозь пустоту.  
– Все хорошо? – Лилиана стерла кровь с его плеча.  
– Да, – не веря самому себе, отозвался Домри.  
– Да, – словно эхо, повторила она. – В переходе по мирам нужен опыт, Раде. Я не буду тебя обнадеживать, это непредсказуемое явление. Может случиться все, что угодно, но, похоже, ты наконец дорос до того, чтобы управлять своим даром. Пошли со мной. Обещаю, ты не пожалеешь.  
Она взяла его за обе руки, словно в танце. И, так же как в танце, их завертело обоих в одну сторону и каждого вокруг своей оси, так, что Домри был вынужден отпустить руки Лилианы. Он зажмурился, но сейчас это оказалось скорее похоже на ярмарочную карусель – было чуть страшно, слегка тошнило, и сердце билось неровно, но ничего ужасного не происходило. Пустота свистела у него в ушах, и нечто неосязаемое охватило его голову, перекрыв ему уши и глаза.   
Ноги Домри внезапно встали на твердую землю. Подросток не упал, как это бывало раньше, а словно сделал шаг вниз по крутой лестнице. Он ощутил, что у него пересохло во рту и ныло в висках, но больше никаких последствий не было.   
В то же мгновение Домри всем телом почувствовал стылую сырость, намного более пугающую, чем в грозовую ночь в Равнике, когда погибла Катия. В его родном мире подобное ненастье бывало кратковременным, хоть и гибельным.  
Здесь же дождь моросил сутками, неделями, месяцами – Домри всем телом ощущал глухую безысходность этого места. Каждая капля била по его коже, словно крохотный свинцовый шарик, как будто влага несла с серого неба на землю глубокое скорбное мучение. В воздухе висел слоистый туман, пахнувший грязной речной водой и кислым дымом бедного жилья.   
Домри сразу же начал замерзать. Он обхватил себя руками, чувствуя, что даже острая печаль по погибшей Катие была не так страшна, как здешняя тягостная, выматывающая душу тоска, в которой пребывало тут все живое, местное и пришлое. Возможно, именно за этим Лилиана и привела его сюда, догадался он.  
– Ну что, мой маленький мироходец?   
Он обернулся. Лилиана встала из ниоткуда позади него. Темные ручейки от краски на глазах стекали по канавкам шрамов на лице чародейки. Ее промокшие волосы были отброшены назад и приглажены, мокрое платье облепило фигуру, и юный Груул против своей воли засмотрелся на ее впалый живот и длинные ноги, но все же отвел взгляд.   
Они стояли на улочке небольшого городка, вымощенной скользкими от постоянных дождей горбатыми булыжниками. Смеркалось. По обе стороны улочки шли дома в пару этажей, некогда беленые, а теперь серые, с потемневшими балками, перекрещивающимися на стенах, и коричневыми крышами. Вокруг не было ни души. За прикрытыми ставнями на окнах боязливо мерцали огоньки свечей, и стояла тишина, лишь где-то надрывно плакала кошка.   
– Тебе здесь нравится? – Лилиана вновь коснулась плеча Домри холодными пальцами. Он поежился.   
– Нет, – честно ответил он. – Здесь как-то... Уныло.  
Она усмехнулась. – Раде, это Иннистрад. Для меня это самый увлекательный мир из всех, что я знаю, а я знаю немало. И вот что, я решила, что мне стоит сегодня кое в чем стать похожей на тебя... – Домри непонимающе хмыкнул. – Идем, – внезапно резко сменила она тон на повелительный, и подтолкнула подростка по направлению к навесу, пристроенному к одному из домов.  
Под навесом было, само собой, так же холодно, как и под открытым небом, и столь же дурно пахло. Однако под ногами лежал деревянный настил, почти сухой, если не считать капель воды от измороси. Домри хотел было присесть отдохнуть, не понимая, зачем они сюда пришли, но внезапно Лилиана опередила его.  
Она подошла совсем близко к нему, и, глядя ему прямо в глаза, потянулась себе за спину. Через мгновение ее платье заструилось вниз по ее телу и стекло под ноги. Чародейка осталась стоять перед Домри в черных облегающих сапогах до самых бедер, перчатках до локтей и странном воротнике, похожем на корсет для поврежденной шеи. Больше из одежды на ней не было ничего.   
Завитки шрамов действительно шли по всему ее телу, по сиреневато-бледной коже, спиралями увиваясь вокруг темных сосков чуть обвисшей груди и сходясь, словно русла ручейков, к низу живота, выбритому наголо.  
От неожиданности Домри сделал шаг назад, но Лилиана вновь крепко ухватила его.   
– В тебе есть жизнь, Раде, – прошептала она ему прямо в лицо, вновь пылавшее от неловкости. Дыхание чародейки пахло чем-то сладковато-несвежим и было не теплее, чем туман вокруг. – Ты цветешь. Ты горишь. Ты настолько непохож на тех, кто возвысил себя над остальными только из-за своей никчемной Искры, что мне хочется сделать тебе подарок. Ты же мечтал об этом?..  
Она взяла его за обе руки и положила его ладони себе на бедра, широкие, но худые, с острыми выпирающими костями. Это было не то, что нравилось Домри, но почему-то он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Чародейка, усмехаясь, убрала руки, а он – нет.  
Юный Груул обреченно взглянул Лилиане в глаза. Они были ясными до прозрачности и совершенно равнодушными. Ее тонкие губы снисходительно скривились, когда он трясущимися от отвращения и нетерпения руками стащил с себя нелепые чужие штаны, расшитые ветками и солнцами, и обнял ее. Поцеловать чародейку Домри так и не решился, да и она не напрашивалась.  
Лилиана потянула его вниз, на настил, показавшийся почти теплым. Ноги Домри запутались в вымокшей ткани ее платья, он неловко прильнул к ее холодному телу и растерялся. Лилиана даже не обняла его в ответ. Его возбуждение угасало.  
Все это происходило у нее тысячи раз, осознал Домри. Ей было скучно. Смертельно скучно.  
– Я разрешаю тебе подумать о твоей эльфийской подружке, Раде, – шепнула она ему на ухо то ли угрожающе, то ли ободряюще. – Но поверь мне, со мной сейчас тебе гораздо приятнее, чем было бы с ней сейчас.  
Домри сначала не понял, о чем говорила Лилиана.   
Потом, осознав, он напрягся всем телом, сглотнул и стиснул челюсти, чтобы с ним не случилось ни одного, ни второго, что происходило каждый раз с его телом при переходе по мирам. Смесь жесточайшего омерзения и яростного желания переполнила его, но желание победило.  
Поначалу все это было не слишком-то удобно – жестко коленям на настиле, холодно спине, скользко и неловко там, внизу, и хотелось поскорее закончить. Но потом внезапно это начало становиться приятным, и не для него одного.  
– Да, вот так, – проговорила вскоре чародейка, слегка задыхаясь, что для нее, несомненно выражало высшую степень блаженства. – Теперь постарайся и для себя, Раде.  
Он постарался.  
Наверное, успел подумать он, это можно считать новым Погребением. Страшным, противным, но все же увлекательным – открытой дорогой к новым неимоверным удовольствиям.  
Так оно и было. Он расцвел и загорелся одновременно.  
Жизнь одержала верх.


	5. Новые ростки

В последние дни весны даже метлы оржовских подметальщиков, казалось, покрылись цветочками. Вся Равника ликовала в зеленом буйстве еще молодой листвы. Лишь болото на месте бывшей дикой рощи оставалось черным и мертвым. Им не заинтересовались даже Голгари – в ядовитой грязи не росло и не жило ровным счетом ничего. Гниющая взвесь не застывала и не оседала, оставаясь полужидкой, холодной, несмотря на погоду, и отвратительно вонючей. Никто не понимал, в чем причина столь странного природного явления посреди города. Знал об этом лишь Домри.  
Убийственный смрад от топи расползся во все стороны, достигнув и Плетеницы, и груульских трущоб на горе. Запахи, витавшие в поселке на склоне в обычной жизни, порой тоже нельзя было назвать приятными, но гнилая вонь по-настоящему травила соплеменников Домри. Не помогали даже костры, на которых шаманы ради дыма за пару дней спалили весь запас редких обрядовых благовоний. Жители поселения начали болеть.  
Чувствуя свою вину за произошедшее бедствие, Домри решил вмешаться.  
Ранним утром, когда солнце едва встало, окутанное розоватой мглой, он спустился по диким извилистым тропам к подножию горы с дальней стороны от цивилизованных городских кварталов. Здесь, среди руин древних зданий и исполинских деревьев, обманчиво мирно щипали траву гигантские черные буйволы. Домри без опаски приблизился к ним. Стадо в несколько десятков голов знало мальчика, который владел умением разговаривать с животными, и более того, никогда не делал этого снисходительно из своего человеческого положения. Кроме него, эти буйволы не подпускали к себе никого, даже старейшин и шаманов.  
Юный Груул поприветствовал вожака стада. Тот склонил перед подростком мощную голову. Домри взялся за мохнатое ухо и сказал в него несколько слов. Буйвол согласно качнул огромной дугой рогов, поднял морду и заревел так, что с горы покатились камни.  
Рогатые сородичи бросали пастись и подтягивались к вожаку.  
Подросток вскочил на загривок быка. Размах его рогов был таким, что Домри едва мог держаться за их концы, широко раскинув руки. Пятками он упирался в жесткую свалявшуюся шерсть по бокам шеи буйвола. Чуть подтолкнув рога вперед, юный Груул побудил быка идти. Стадо потянулось за ним, сначала спокойно и почти бесшумно, не считая обыкновенных звуков мирной скотины – фырканья и шумных вздохов. Но, когда Домри вывел буйволов на открытое место, они заволновались, замычали, и задние начали с возмущенным ревом напирать на передних.  
Всадник вновь качнул рога, для острастки наподдал пятками по мощной шее быка, и вожак пустился вниз по дороге, а за ним и все стадо.  
Когда они набрали скорость, Домри отпустил одну руку. Он крепко держался на своем скакуне, приподнявшись на пятках на свалявшейся шерсти, чтобы проще было оглядываться назад, и то и дело взмахивал свободной рукой, творя заклинание. Он кричал во весь голос о водоемах Симиков, где по дну бродили руконогие рыбы. О голгарийском расцвете разложения и круговороте жизни и смерти под сводами подземелий. О шагающих храмах родной гильдии Катии, созданных из единения мрамора и тонких лоз. О Щербатом Кольце, где древесные корни выступали из земли и поднимали на себе руины зданий. Слова сливались в песню и теряли отдельный смысл, разбиваясь на странные части в ритме грохота копыт. Пыль с высохшей дороги окутала буйвола и его седока, набилась Домри в рот и в нос, и отваливалась коркой от лица, словно посмертная глиняная маска, а потом нарастала снова, прилипая к его коже понемногу слой за слоем – броня из земли, магию которой почитало его племя.  
Остальное стадо мчалось следом, заставляя редких в этот ранний час путников по дороге отступать на обочину. Стук копыт разносился так далеко, что с жилых улиц послышались испуганные крики. Подросток взглянул на крыши Плетеницы вдали, и готов был поклясться, что и они покачиваются от топота.   
Дикие быки и коровы с вожаком во главе на бегу, внимая заклятию Домри, прирастали плотной шкурой, неуязвимой для смертельного яда. Их копыта уплотнялись и расширялись. Ноздри ползли вверх, чтобы животные могли легче дышать, и глаза покрывались кожаными складками. Буйволы стали напоминать речных чудищ, которых Домри мельком видел, в первый раз попав в джунгли – огромные округлые туши, лениво возившиеся в грязи. Но они оставались дикими груульскими быками – зверями, способными превратить городской квартал в руины, руины в пыль, пыль в болото, а болото – в твердую землю.  
Не замедляя скачки, юный Груул верхом на вожаке стада очертя голову пронесся по дороге в низину и плюхнулся в овраг.  
Буйвол поплыл по трясине, подгребая под себя жижу широкими копытами, фыркая высоко вздернутыми ноздрями и призывно мыча. Было видно, что вожаку нравится огромное болото куда больше, чем скудные лужи под горой в Щербатом Кольце. Все прочие коровы и быки несколько мгновений выжидали, сгрудившись на дороге, но поняли, что опасности нет, и с громоподобным ревом тоже погрузились в овраг.  
Домри стоял на спине быка, придерживаясь за рога, и смотрел, как неподдающееся магии смерти стадо бултыхается в иле, поднимая брызги, булькая и взбивая черную жижу в твердую земную основу. Его глаза чесались от пыли, едкий болотистый запах раздражал нос, но его тело было защищено землей, а в душе гремела песня джунглей, и он вновь и вновь запевал ее вслух. Грязь густела, буйволам становилось все труднее шевелиться в ней, но упорный дикий скот слышал просьбы мальчика, говорившего на их языке, и не покидал оврага, почти ставшего уже вновь земной твердью.  
Внезапно посреди стада взметнулся фонтан грязи, и из-под него поднялась исполинская бронированная голова, напоминавшая змеиную. Вурм Селезнии вытягивался всем телом, рос и рос над оврагом, пугая буйволов и сгоняя их к берегу. По его зеленоватой коже стекал густой ил. Домри выкрикнул несколько успокаивающих слов, убеждая стадо, что опасности нет.   
Рядом с восставшим из-под грязи вурмом поднялись еще два, и каждый новоприбывший был толще и длиннее другого. Трое вурмов, распрямившись и достигнув высоты с большое дерево, внезапно облились белым сиянием и свились между собой, а затем расплелись и, содрогаясь, обрушились в болото. Селезнийская магия жизни и роста, истекавшая от них, растворяла черноту, делая твердеющий ил плодородной почвой. Гигантские черви бились в овраге, крутились вокруг своей оси, ныряли, довершая превращение ядовитой грязи, и вновь показывались рядом со стадом, уже потянувшимся к берегу. Значит, в Плетенице вправду услышали набег буйволов, понял Домри, и пришли ему на помощь.  
Быки и коровы, увязая в земле, по одному выбрались на кромку поля. Заклинание развеивалось, делая их вновь пусть и диким, но всего лишь скотом. Вожак опять наклонил голову перед Домри. Тот похлопал его между рогов, проговорил несколько слов, и большой бык повел свое стадо вверх по дороге, обратно к горе в Щербатом Кольце.  
Вурмы в последний раз крутанулись в рыхлой коричневой земле и нырнули в нее, согласно взмахнув хвостами на прощание.  
Домри остался стоять у поля.  
Теперь исцеленные раны земли Равники зарастут быстро, юный Груул знал это. Скорее всего, селезнийцы все же явятся сюда и высадят здесь свой кружевной лес. А со временем, вероятно, он одичает, сокрушит филигранные беседки и легкие мосты между деревьями, и достанется Груулам. Как бы то ни было, рост и цветение не остановятся никогда. Невозможно вернуть прежнюю жизнь, в этом Лилиана была права. Но на месте того, что погибло, всегда должно возрождаться что-то новое.  
Может быть, первые селезнийские садовники придут сюда уже завтра. Или сегодня.  
Подросток, наконец чувствуя умиротворение, пошел прочь.

На развилке дороги, откуда с пустыря вели пути к Плетенице и к трущобам, незнакомая молоденькая эльфийка сокрушенно вздыхала над огромным комом мятой цветочной рассады у ее ног на мостовой. Рядом валялась корзина с выпавшим дном. На поясе у девушки висели изящные садовые инструменты.  
Домри понял, что эльфийка направлялась как раз к свежевспаханному пустырю.  
Она беспомощно взглянула на юного Груула.  
– Дай помогу, – Домри опустился на корточки и начал разбирать нежные стебельки, отделяя уцелевшие от сломанных. Снизу вверх он поглядел на новую знакомую и улыбнулся.  
Она робко присела рядом и тоже взялась за дело.  
Их пальцы соприкоснулись.  
Начиналось лето.


End file.
